


Значит мы никогда не отпустим друг друга?

by Redlix



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Happy Ending, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlix/pseuds/Redlix
Summary: Лишь лёгкие дуновения ветра и звук проезжающих машин невольно нарушают тишину на этом мосту, где сейчас решается судьба двух разбитых и собранных снова и снова, сердец.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Значит мы никогда не отпустим друг друга?

Лишь лёгкие дуновения ветра и звук проезжающих машин невольно нарушают тишину на этом мосту, где сейчас решается судьба двух разбитых и собранных снова и снова, сердец. Дышать так тяжело, если честно. Каждый вдох и выдох даётся с неимоверным трудом, но, на самом деле, которую из них сейчас волнует то, тяжело дышать или нет? Дует сейчас ветер или он и вовсе прекратился, решил исчезнуть, оставить этот драматичный момент лишь для двоих женщин, которым действительно пора поставить либо точку, либо запятую в их отношениях. 

Лицо Евы действительно обеспокоено, она не ожидала таких слов от Вилланель, особенно после того, как та кричала в Риме о том, что Ева её, словно женщина просто вещь, трофей, который приятно получить и увезти с собой куда подальше, а вскоре поставить в шкаф пылиться или и вовсе выкинуть, чтобы лишний раз не мозолила глаза и не занимала место.

Когда они обе шагали в разные стороны, то Ева шла словно во сне, на ватных ногах, не понимая до конца, правда это происходит сейчас с ними или это действительно просто кошмар, а женщина проснётся и будет и дальше искать свою прекрасную русскую наёмную убийцу, стараясь яростно подавлять в себе желание быть рядом с ней и, так глупо, да безрезультатно скрывать свою одержимость девушкой, которая для всех становится явно очевидной ещё в первые минуты знакомства с Евой.

Но в итоге ужасный сон оказался реальностью. Ева не хочет иметь такую реальность, женщина не понимает, что будет дальше без Вилланель, она банально не хочет идти дальше без неё. Женщина останавливается, поворачивается и ждёт. Она видит, что Вилланель тоже остановилась, Ева понимает, что у неё такое же месиво в голове, а может даже и хуже, ведь такое красивое лицо не умеет скрывать своей наисильнейшей печали, которая даже смогла вывести её из игры. Но девушка всё ещё стоит спиной. Она так сильно боится повернуться и увидеть мост заполненный прохожими и их пустыми делами, которые настолько сильно меркнут с происходящим в головах и сердцах обеих, с тем, что две души решают быть им вместе или порознь. Вилланель очень сильно боится потерять Еву, но она сама решила отпустить её, чтобы та была счастлива. Ева просила о помощи, и она её получила. Это единственный способ справиться со всеми проблемами. Просто расстаться, уйти навсегда.

Ева тоже боится, она боится не меньше, ведь вдруг девушка сейчас стоит, чтобы перевести дух, а дальше пойдет, а может даже побежит как можно дальше? Но нет, Вилланель тоже повернулась, медленно, осторожно, чувствуя как страх медленно парализует её. И обе девушки громко и облегчённо выдохнули, они не знают будут ли уместны счастливые улыбки в такой робкий и больной момент, но первой улыбается Вилланель, она действительно рада. Самые худшие и ужасные, самые гадкие, липкие, противные, убийственные ожидания не подтвердились. Обе смотрят на такое родное лицо напротив, и некоторое время ни одна из них не решалась сблизиться. Но Ева шагнула вперёд, видно, что её слегка трясёт, что сумка может вот-вот выпасть из её рук, такой неуверенный, такой тяжёлый шаг вперёд. Вилланель тоже идёт, а после и вовсе переходит на бег, стук её ботинок так громко отдается по всему мосту, это единственное, что Ева сейчас хочет слышать, бегущая навстречу девушка является единственным, что она хочет видеть, а тепло от тела Вилланель — единственное, что женщина хочет чувствовать. Их объятия такие неловкие, такие нелепые, но в то же время они такие крепкие, чувственные, переполненные любовью. Со стороны они выглядят словно пара, которой давно пришлось расстаться не по своей воле, но сейчас ты вновь видишь любовь всей своей жизни и просто не можешь сдержаться от того, чтобы прикоснуться к ней, пока слезы так яро льются из глаз, а в голове прокручивается миллион фраз, которые ты хочешь сказать, но просто не можешь, да и не считаешь нужным рушить момент лишней фразой.

Руки Вилланель быстро перемещаются по спине Евы, они не могут найти себе место, они мнут и мнут пуховик, сжимая его как можно сильнее, будто удерживая женщину в своих руках от побега, который она уже никогда и не совершит. Ева же мирно обвила свои руки вокруг талии девушки и уже закапала своими слезами всю её такую очередную необычную и интересную куртку? Плащ? Одежду, не важно, что это, важен сам факт того, что ткань испорчена солёными и горькими слезами.

\- Значит так, да? Мы никогда не отпустим друг друга? - Руки бывшей наёмной убийцы теперь гладят Еву по голове, по её мягким, таким красивым и непослушным волосам. Она запускает одну руку прямо в копну волос и чувствует, как пальцы идут через пряди, иногда распутывая лёгкие узелки.

\- Значит так. Значит никогда не отпустим. - Ева поднимает свой заплаканный и убитый чувствами взгляд, она хочет упасть в бездну взгляда Вилланель, она хочет безжалостно тонуть в нём, как бы сопливо и романтично это не звучало. Нужно было с самого начала признавать то, что эта история не детектив, где хорошие ловят плохих, а это трудная и запутанная, паршивая и глупая любовная история. Ведь обе понимают, что их роман самый худший из всех существующих и существовавших, но это не отталкивает женщин, наоборот сближает как можно сильнее. - И что мы теперь будем делать? Не стоять же на мосту до конца своих дней. 

\- На самом деле это неплохая идея - Вилланель усмехается, она действительно согласна стоять так до конца, лишь бы момент никогда не заканчивался. - Но если ты хочешь, то мы можем пойти в мой номер в отеле... Или лучше к тебе? - Обе уже не рассматривают вариант пойти порознь и спать в разных местах, так жадно в тьме ночи мечтать трогать ту, за которой всё гонишься и гонишься последнее время.

\- Давай к тебе, у меня есть некоторые... Проблемы с жильём. - Вилланель искренне и заливисто смеётся, девушка осторожно отодвигается от своей... Возлюбленной? Интересно, действительно ли уместно это слово теперь, но в любом случае, бывшая убийца отодвинулась и разорвала объятия, только чтобы увидеть лицо Евы. Мягкие руки осторожно стирают слезы с измученного лица напротив, Вилланель улыбается, а после спускает свои руки на плечи женщины, проводит дальше и нежно обхватывает её, слегка шершавые, ладони, да несильно сжимает.

\- Что, сбежала из своей грязной квартирки после моего подарка? 

\- Она не была такой уж и грязной!

\- Да? А я-то думала почему одежда смята и лежит на полу, а пустые бутылки раскиданы по всей квартире, оказывается, что это твоё такое необычное дизайнерское решение, верно? - Румянец медленно покрывает щёки женщины, она закатывает глаза и хочет вырвать свои руки из рук Вилланель, но та ещё сильнее сжимает их и начинает поспешно извиняться. - Прости-прости, больше шутить не буду.

\- Хорошо, а то я уже успела пожалеть о своём решении. - Ева не смотрит в глаза Вилланель, она избегает её взгляда, Ева плохо врёт, смотря в такие притягательные глаза напротив.

\- Врушка, нет, ты не пожалела. - Большие пальцы девушки поглаживают руки женщины. Вилланель чуть наклоняет голову в сторону и радостно улыбается, ожидая того, что Ева поднимет свой взгляд на неё, и последняя всё же делает это, чувствуя то, как Вилланель почти искриться от счастья.

\- Нет, я не пожалела. - Ева перехватывает руки Вилланель в свои и вскоре отпускает их, чтобы осторожно положить пальцы на ворот её пальто и слегка сжать их, притянув такую высокую даму к себе, да позволив их губам снова соприкоснуться. Снова и снова и снова. Поцелуй такой невинный, нежный, осторожный. Они обе прикрыли глаза, отдавшись исключительно чувствам, наслаждаясь самим моментом, вкусом губ, эмоциями и ощущениями, которые накрыли их с новой волной. Они обе не знают как долго соприкасались их губы, им не важно долго это было или всего несколько секунд, что чувствуются как минуты и часы, если, конечно, не дни. Ева вновь начала поцелуй и опять сама завершила его, только в этот раз не столкновением лбов, а медленно отодвинувшись. Она видела как слегка дрогнули ресницы Вилланель, пока она открывала свои глаза, она видела её безжалостно красные щёки и потерянный, а после вновь вспыхнувший и радостный взгляд. Девушка взяла женщину под руку и они пошли к отелю. Когда Ева переводила свой взгляд на Вилланель, то видела, как трудно блондинке сдерживать себя от того, чтобы просто радостно скакать, а не идти рядом тихо и спокойно. 

Ева и Вилланель молчали пока шли до отеля, слова не были нужны обеим. Относительно тихие улицы Лондона были хорошим фоном для двух женщин, так сильно уставших за этот день и мечтающих просто лечь в теплую постель и заснуть.

Сам отель не был первоклассным, но и плох он тоже не был, обе зашли в него, но им и дела не было до внутренней обстановки как и самого отеля, его холла, коридора, лифта, так и до номера. Единственное, что Ева отметила, что номер действительно был достаточно чистым и прибранным, вещи не валялись, да и бутылки тоже. Её девушка чистоплотна или же просто в её номере хорошо убираются.

После событий на мосту всё казалось таким нереальным, ненастоящим. Весь остальной мир потерял свои яркие цвета. Для Евы сейчас самое главное и важное это девушка, что лежит напротив в очередной шикарной пижаме, а для Вилланель важна лишь эта женщина с прекрасными волосами в её не менее чудесной пижаме, которая пусть и слегка велика по размеру, но это не имеет значения. Вилланель в начале дня и не знала, что Ева будет лежать в её постели, а если бы знала, то, явно заказала бы первоклассные пижамы, которые бы идеально подошли. Да и вообще в номере был бы первоклассный ужин...

Лицо напротив лица, обе невольно переносятся в квартиру в Париже. Ах, как же Ева ворвалась туда и устроила настоящий погром, не в силах совладать с собой и своими эмоциями. И такая простая и невинная реакция Вилланель на это. Её вещи испорчены, пол испачкан достаточно дорогим вином, но это не имело значение, ведь женщина, интересная ей, лежит напротив.

\- Никаких больше ножей в живот? - Тыльная сторона ладони легко скользит по щеке Евы, пока взгляд Вилланель не может оторваться от карих глаз напротив.

\- Только если ты больше не будешь стрелять в спину. - На несколько секунд такие слабые и измученные улыбки расцветают на лицах, но после они быстро прячутся, не в силах вынести груз прошлого и все глупости, что они обе успели совершить на пути к своей любви.

\- Я не буду, обещаю. - Мягкая постель, теплая Ева рядом. Вилланель неловко двигается ближе, она боится прижаться к женщине, словно это спугнет Еву, но та в свою очередь кладёт руку на блондинистую голову и перебирает пряди её волос, всё хорошо, всё нормадьно, Ева не говорит об этом, но показывает. Она не сахарная, не растает от прикосновений. Тем более Ева хочет чувствовать прикосновения, ощущать то, как подушечки пальцев Вилланель вырисовывают невидимые узоры по всему телу, как руки гладят её волосы, плечи, руки и спину, как губы целуют губы, щёки, лоб, да кончик носа. 

\- Я тоже, обещаю. - Уткнувшись носом в ключицу женщины, девушка так громко и облегчённо выдохнула и ощутила то, как сон медленно одолевает её. Такой конец дня точно не представляла ни одна из них и от этого он становится только лучше.


End file.
